


The First Time

by thegeekgene



Series: The First Time [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekgene/pseuds/thegeekgene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They kissed for the first time in the bathroom on the second floor of the school one afternoon in February. It had something to do with Ai Ebihara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

They kissed for the first time in the bathroom on the second floor of the school one afternoon in February. It had something to do with Ai Ebihara.

“She can't be that bad,” Chie said during lunch on the roof. “I mean, Souji dated her.”

Yosuke stopped eating to stare.

“Souji what?”

Chie stared back.

“He dated Ebihara-san? Last year? Did you not know this? It was all over school.”

“That doesn't mean anything,” Yosuke said. “It was 'all over school' that he was dating you, and Yukiko, and that kid from the band.”

“Well, yeah,” she said. “But Souji confirmed it.”

“When did he do that?”

“I don't know? Pretty soon after I heard about it. I asked him and they had already broken up so it couldn't have been serious.” She made her thinking face, one eye closed, head tipped to the side. “You're his best friend, Yosuke. How do you not know this?”

“I've gotta take a leak,” he said and left, almost slamming into Souji at the door as he went.

“Whoa,” Souji said and reached out a hand. “Yosuke?”

He sounded too concerned, god only knew what Yosuke's face looked like, and Yosuke could not deal with that.

“Taking a leak,” he snapped – okay, shrieked – and bolted.

Actually going to the bathroom was maybe a miscalculation. At least the bathroom at school. He should have ditched school, gone to the bathroom at Junes or at home. Souji would have found him, probably, but it would have given him time for his head to stop spinning, for his vision to stop blurring, for his stomach and brain to settle down and get back to business as usual and business as usual does not involve crying or puking or Souji's hands on Ai Ebihara's skin, in her hair, Souji's lips anywhere near her mouth or throat and his heart can fuck off, too, there's no reason for it to hurt this bad, there's no reason for any of it to hurt, it's not like Souji's hands have ever – 

Been on his shoulders, like they were at that moment. Jesus _fuck_ , Souji.

“Yosuke?”

Did he say that out loud?

“Yes.”

Yosuke carefully did not say 'fuck', wiped his face with his sleeve (when did it get so wet?) and asked, “What do you want?”

Souji's hands were still on his shoulders. They could fuck off, too. Instead, they tightened.

“You looked upset. Chie said you didn't know I dated Ai?”

“Of course I didn't,” Yosuke snapped. “I'm just your best friend. Why would I know something trivial like that?”

“It didn't seem important,” Souji said. “It was when we were looking for Rise, so – ”

“So, what? So you decided to take a couple days off the rescue mission to make out with her?”

Souji's hands went tighter, painfully tight, but he didn't let go.

“Yosuke, I know you're upset. But that's really not fair.”

The bottom went out of him and he couldn't think of any way to fight back, couldn't recall why he wanted to fight to begin with. Oh, right. Because he was dumb. Yosuke heaved a sigh and wiped at his face again.

“I know,” he said. “Sorry.” He didn't say anything else and, after a moment, Souji tugged at him.

“Yosuke,” he said and it sounded like a sigh, like something close to what he wanted to hear. Yosuke's heart hurt, again, or maybe it had never stopped. “Can you look at me?”

“The fuck would I want to do that for?” he muttered but turned and looked Souji in the chest. Souji's hands went back to his shoulders as soon as he stopped moving and he wondered what Souji wanted to touch him for. He folded his arms and frowned hard. His face felt wet again and he ignored it.

Souji tensed like he wanted to do something, say something, then started rubbing his shoulders.

“I 'dated' her for a few days because she thought she needed the support. When she realized she didn't, it ended. I didn't tell you because it wasn't serious and because it was her business.”

Yosuke nodded. It was a little vague, as was his murmured, “Sorry.”

“Don't apologize,” Souji said. “Just – tell me why you're so upset. This isn't – ” He stopped and Yosuke could guess why. 'This isn't like you' but it was him, so where did that leave them?

With something hidden, something suppressed, there might not be a need to face his shadow again but Yosuke would like to be able to face himself.

“Can we just – ” Yosuke swallowed. “Can we forget this ever happened?”

“Yosuke.”

He really wished Souji would stop saying his fucking name.

“I don't know what else to say.”

As annoying as it was to have completely lost control of his mouth, it was kind of gratifying to have Souji at a loss. Yosuke managed a smile but it was small and it hurt.

“It's just – I don't want you to date her.”

“I'm not,” Souji said.

“I don't want you to date anyone.”

That got more of a reaction – widened eyes, probably raised eyebrows, if only the bangs weren't in the way.

“I'm not?” Souji said.

“I want – ” Yosuke swallowed once more and said it. “I want you to date me.” He couldn't look at Souji's face anymore so he stared at his chest again, wondered by the hands on his shoulders haven't been torn away, used to push him away, even as he keeps talking. “I want you to only date me. Forever, probably. I want you to touch me and kiss me and hold my fucking hand and treat me like a fucking princess and I just want you to love me, dammit, because I love you and I thought, maybe, I might have a chance because you've never been interested in girls and you hand out with Kou and Daisuke and Kanji and with me and I thought – but you dated her and I don't – I don't want – I just – ”

His face was wet because he was crying, big, fat, stupid tears and Souji's hands were still on his stupid shoulders and Souji was going to let him down _gently_ now, he just knew it, he was going to be _nice_ about it and he was going to think they could still be friends after it but Yosuke didn't, couldn't, didn't know what he was trying to think or say and Souji's hands were still there and – pulling?

Lips were on his, warm and dry and his own were damp with tears and there was a tongue in his mouth that wasn't his own and his back was pressed against a wall and Souji was holding him up because his knees were weak and Yosuke was clinging back because it felt like kissing Souji was all that was keeping him alive and he wasn't going to stop now, may not be able to stop ever, and his heart hurt and was the best feeling in the world.

 

They had sex for the first time after school, that day. Nanako was still out – with friends or at piano lessons or on the fucking moon, Yosuke didn't care, Yosuke didn't care about much of anything at that point because Souji wanted him. Souji wanted him there, on the couch, with him, under him, wanted to open up their shirts and drag their pants down around their knees. Souji wanted to kiss him, to touch him, to grind needy erections together with him and it was all Yosuke could do to kiss back, to cling back, to squirm and arch beneath him.

His arms were tight around Souji's shoulders and Souji had a hand in his hair and one on his hip and it felt like a brand against his bare skin, Souji's brand, burning into him, and he was not sure that spot would ever feel the same again.

Their bare chests were pressed together, nipples shifting, rubbing as they moved, erect points of flesh that had never felt this sensitive.

“Souji,” he said, gasped, between kisses. “Souji, I – fuck, Souji.”

Souji broke away from his mouth to kiss under his jaw, suck a spot close to his pulse.

“Souji.” Yosuke thrust up, clutched his shoulders. “Souji, god, I can't believe you – I can't believe – fuck, Souji – ”

“Believe,” Souji said against his skin and bit down, a spark of delectable pain that made Yosuke shudder. “Believe it, Yosuke.” He lifted his head and Yosuke was staring into his eyes, lust-hazed and dilated black. “Believe that – I wouldn't be here if I weren't – if I didn't feel it.”

Yosuke whimpered actually whimpered in need and relief, and released Souji's shoulders to tangle his hands in his hair and drag him in for another hard, desperate kiss. Souji let him, for several long moments, then took his hands in his own and pinned them beside his head. A fresh bolt of arousal shot from Yosuke's chest down to his balls and he bucked up as Souji thrust in earnest, their erections now slick with precome and sliding together.

“Come,” Souji said. “Come on, Yosuke. I want to see you.”

“Souji,” he said, again, and moaned too loud as orgasm hit him, harder than it ever had. His vision went vague at the edges and he could feel Souji shuddering his own release but then he blinked and couldn't recall Souji releasing his hands or himself wrapping them around him again. It didn't seem important, though, just correct, in some cosmic fashion, so he gave Souji (perfect, polished Souji, now with swollen lips and hair like a hurricane) a dopey smile and kissed him again.

They didn't stop kissing until the come had dried and by then they were ready for round two. Yosuke fell asleep on the couch and went home with a spring in his step that didn't fade, no matter how pissed his mother was with him for breaking curfew.

He texted Souji an emoticon heart from his bed and fell asleep with a matching response glowing by his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't currently have a beta, so I'm just throwing this out there. It will probably have sequels.


End file.
